Twin Hearts and Minds
by solitarydragon96
Summary: Duo finds a mysterious girl that looks exactly like someone he knows.......who is she?
1. The Confusion

Twin Hearts and Minds  
  
by solitarydragon96  
  
Hope you enjoy! Please R+R! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Confusion  
  
  
  
  
Duo: "Jeez. You guys are NO fun at all!"  
  
Quatre: "You're idea of fun involved VIOLENCE! We can't possibly call that fun!"  
  
Heero: "Technically, you can..."  
  
Trowa: "..."  
  
Wufei: "Kuso! I have lint on my shirt!"  
  
Duo: --()  
  
Quatre: "There's a lint cleaner thingymabobber Rashid bought for me last week on the kitchen table."  
  
Duo: "This is soooooo boring! *turns to reader. yes. that would be you* Right?"  
  
Quatre: "Well...I don't mind if we could take a look around the new mall..."  
  
Wufei: "WHAT?! Go SHOPPING?! Like an ONNA?!"  
  
Duo: *thinks about it* "Sure."  
  
Wufei: "What the hell. I'll come..."  
  
Quatre: "Great! We're all going then!"  
  
Heero: "Who says I'm going?"  
  
Duo: "You have two options. Come with us or I call Relena Peacecraft to come over and keep you company since your friends are at a mall." *smirks*  
  
Heero: "I'M COMING! I'M COMING! I'M COMING!"  
  
Duo: *grins* "I love doing this."  
  
Wufei: "Come on! Hurry up! You weaklings...." *pants get caught on hook, hook attached to pegboard, pegboard on a base of heavy metal. BONK!* "Ow....ow....ow....kuso...ow..."  
  
Duo: "I'm driving!!!!!!"  
  
Heero: "NO YOU'RE NOT!!"  
  
Duo: *holds up cell phone on which Relena's number is on speed dial*  
  
Heero: "Yes, you are..."  
  
Trowa: ///.- ()  
  
Quatre: "Hold on! Let me count my cash...$100,229,476,598,372....$100,229,476,598,373..."  
  
Wufei: "Just grab the cash and come on, baka!"  
  
All: *pile into Quatre's car*  
  
Duo: "Yay! Shopping!"  
  
All: *thinking* yay. shopping.....with Duo.......--()  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Heero: "Let's go our own seperate ways and meet at the entrance in *checks watch....yes. Heero has a watch* 3 hours. ok? ok.  
  
Quatre: "Ok! Bye!"  
  
Trowa: "...." *just walks off into whatever direction*  
  
Wufei: "Hmm....I need a new shirt....justiceness....." *wanders off*  
  
Duo: "Buh-bye!" *walks off in what seems like the direction of where the weaponry store is....but peeks back to make sure no one sees him and slips into a women-clothing store* "Yeah!"  
  
*Duo sneaks into the dressing room and sits on a wall separater thingy*  
  
Duo: --() "Great. No one's in the dressing room.....no one's coming IN the dressing room.....sheesh......"  
  
Woman: "Yeah. I'll try this on....thank you!"  
  
Duo: *thinking* "YES!"  
  
*A person with slick black hair into a ponytail with sorta short stature and in a white Mao suit walks in, but Duo can't see the person's face*  
  
Duo: *nearly screams* *thinks* "WUFEI?????!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Person: "Hmm...the white or the blue? white or blue?...."  
  
Duo: *shudders, scared* *thinking* "OH MY LORD! IT'S WUFEI....I DISCOVERED HIS SECRET! OH MY GOD!!!! HE'S A GIRL! OH MY SWEET JESUS!!!!! OH-MY-GOD!!!!!"  
  
*Duo starts freaking out*  
  
Person below, doesn't look up and see Duo. "Hmm....blue's better." Starts taking off clothes.  
  
Duo: *thinking* "OHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD!" *shields his eyes...but quite can't*  
  
*Duo staring down at the now 1/2 naked person, who's trying on a blue spaghetti strap tank top*  
  
Duo: *cringes...leaps down.......aiming for the other dressing room.....but happened to fall into the one with Wufei in it....*  
  
Wufei: "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Pervert!!!!!!!!!!! Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo: *cringes again, but opens one eye before taking the expected blow* "Hang on.....you're not Wufei." *looks at the feminine face*  
  
Girl: "Who the HELL are you talking about?!" *scoffs*  
  
Duo: "I-I know a...a...(about to say "guy", but decides that "person" is a better substitution)...a...person who looks EXACTLY like you.....  
  
Girl: "Yeah right. WEAK excuse to spy on a girl who looks like someone you know. Tell me, do you follow this PERSON around and spy whenever SHE changes her clothes?"  
  
Duo: "The person's a GUY!" *then thinks* "Ohhhh shit......"  
  
Girl: *has clothes finally back on* "WHAT?! I look like a GUY?! HIYAH! NATAKUUUUUU!!!!!!" *kicks Duo, then prepares to chop Duo into Duo-chow-mein, but Duo ran away*  
  
Duo: "Damn girl!......" *panting and standing outside the store briefly before running again* "Who is she anyways?....."  
  
Girl: "Damn American!....Who is he anyways?......"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*Everyone at the entrance, except Wufei who's the last to arrive back*  
  
Wufei: "Well, I'm-"  
  
Duo: *thinks it's the girl* "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Get her away from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wufei: "What the-"  
  
Duo: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't mean it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean- AH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wufei: "Shut up Maxwell!"  
  
Duo: "Ahhhhhhhhhhh---what? How'd you know my name?" *finally opens his eyes*  
  
Wufei: --()  
  
Duo: "Oh......it's you, Wufei....."  
  
Wufei: "Of course it's me! HOW stupid can you get, MAXWELL?"  
  
Duo: "Very........." *almost faints of surprise and exhaustion*  
  
Quatre: "I don't think Duo had his morning coffee and chocolate yet......we need to calm him down."  
  
*Quatre supporting a weak, shaking Duo*  
  
Trowa: "Is he all right?"  
  
All: *stare at Trowa, who actually spoke*  
  
Heero: "No......"  
  
Wufei *turns to Quatre*: "What makes you think COFFEE and CHOCOLATE will calm him down?"  
  
Quatre: "Well, at least he'll be back to normal." *shrugs*  
  
Wufei: *smirks* "Actually, I kinda like him in this state...." *looks at quiet, silent, weak, shaking Duo who's clasping his head in his hands*  
  
Heero: "Agreed."  
  
Quatre: "I think we should just wait here until Duo recovers.....which shouldn't be long......I hope...or not....." *looks at Duo who's not touching the coffee and chocolate*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Duo: "I think I feel better now....." *smiles*  
  
Wufei: "Damn........I was hoping you would stay in your weak shape......."  
  
Duo: "I thought you hated weak people."  
  
Wufei: "My point exactly."  
  
Duo: "Should we leave now?"  
  
Heero: "We should."  
  
Quatre: "Hang on. Let me get 29 pieces of fruitcake. I'll send them to my sisters." *runs towards a nearby cafe*  
  
Wufei: "Jeez.....he has to get EVERYTHING for his weak onna sisters....." *looks at 29 humongous shopping bags left behind by Quatre*  
  
Trowa: ".......zzzz..........zzzzzzz........zzzz......."  
  
Heero: "I might as well go to sleep too. Quatre's gonna take FOREVER picking out 29 different flavors of fruitcake...."  
  
Duo: *looks around* *gasp* "It's that girl!" *sees the girl walking in the crowd.....then disappears into the crowd.....*  
  
*Duo checks to make sure no one sees or follows him and sneaks off in the direction of the mysterious girl........*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well? How is it so far? Thanks for reading! ^^ I appreciate it! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
~*~ solitarydragon96 


	2. The Meeting of the Two

Twin Hearts and Minds  
  
by solitarydragon96  
  
Hope you enjoy! Please R+R! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting of the Two  
  
  
  
  
Duo: *sneaksneak, thinking* "Be like the pole." Duo hid behind a pole as the girl was turning around.  
  
Girl: "What are you doing following me around?" She said in a menacing voice.  
  
Duo: "Nothing...nothing..."  
  
Girl: *whips out her katana and holds it up to Duo's throat* "I said, What are you doing following me around?"  
  
Duo: "Something...something..."  
  
Girl: "What?"  
  
Duo: "I just wanted to know your name."   
  
Girl: *sheaths katana and walks away* "That's something you don't need to know."  
  
Duo: *thinking* "How do I get her over to Wufei? I wanna know whether they could be related...somehow...maybe...."  
  
Girl: *muttering to self* "Hn. Damn baka......doesn't know.......crazy......."  
  
Duo: *talking loud enough for the girl to hear* "I suppose that girl's too WEAK and HELPLESS to even give out her name..."  
  
Girl: *turns around* "WHAT did you say?"  
  
Duo: "I said-" *starts running away as the girl gave chase wielding her beloved katana*  
  
Girl: "Turn around and say that to my FACE!"  
  
Duo: *thinking* "Yes! As long as she didn't kill me first, I can run over to the entrance and she'll hopefully follow."  
  
(Girl chasing Duo for quite a while......still chasing.......)  
  
Duo: *arriving at the entrance* "Whew! I made it!" *thinking* "Where's that girl?" *looks right.....looks left....*  
  
The rest of the GW guys: ?  
  
Girl: *falls from mid-air* "Yah!" *flattens Duo* "Don't you DARE follow me around anymore!" *looks up and sees Wufei* "I-I..."  
  
Wufei: *sees the girl* "What the hell...."  
  
The rest of the GW guys (excluding Duo and Wufei): 0.0??!!  
  
Girl: *gets up and faces Wufei* "You." *gets into fighting stance*  
  
Wufei: *thinking* "What?....So, she wants to fight....well, then, I'll fight, too." *gets ready to face her*  
  
The girl delivered the first kick into Wufei's face, making him stagger to the side.  
  
Wufei: *thinking* "DAMN! I didn't know she was this strong."  
  
Wufei gave her a punch in the stomach as she was striking his shins. Both stumbled back and aimed for each other again.  
  
Quatre: "Who IS that girl? Wha-....I can barely tell them apart!" *watching them attack each other back and forth*  
  
Duo: "That's what I was wondering." He watched the fight, showing much interest.  
  
Heero: "Hn." (note: That was Heero's 'wondering' hn.)  
  
Trowa: "....." ///.o!!??  
  
(27 minutes later)  
  
Girl: "HYA! YA!" She did an amazing (which was amazingly like Wufei's) flip and knocked Wufei to the ground, then held her katana at his throat.  
  
Wufei: *thinking* "Her moves are EXACTLY like mine! And she used them against me!"   
  
The girl sheathed her katana and allowed Wufei to get up.  
  
Girl: *circling Wufei and eying him threatningly* "You don't remember me...do you?"  
  
Wufei: *turns around and fixes his glare at her. Burning with embarrasement that a WOMAN beat him.*  
  
Girl: "Of course not. I'm Wu-Mei. I watched you ever since you and I were children at L5. You were trained by the best, believed to be the greatest in times to come. You were honored EVERY day. You were taught things other people didn't even get a chance to learn. You were strong. But not strong enough. You never went throught real pain. Throught real anger. Not until you became a Gundam pilot. You got to fight. You had the opportunity to fight for what you believed in. And I. I got NOTHING. I was a GIRL. Just a mere fleck of dust that was kept in L4 because of custody rules. My mother never cared for me. I starved. I was punished. I was nothing...until I became stronger by my own will. I alone felt real pain and real anger ever since I was BORN. They never knew. They never cared. But PRECIOUS Wufei was the center of attention. Praised. Admired. Well-bred. Yet-"  
  
Wufei: *staring*  
  
Wu-Mei: "-I defeated you...you weakling." *smirks*  
  
Wufei: "What?" *evidently surprised*  
  
Wu-Mei: "You heard me loud and clear."  
  
Wufei: *regains composure* "By what right do you have to insult me with such dishonor? It's injustice! Who the hell are you anyway?"  
  
Wu-Mei: "Shut up! And cut that justice and honor shit!"  
  
Duo: *thinking* "I second the motion."  
  
Wufei: "I said, by what right-"  
  
Wu-Mei: "By the right of being your damn twin sister!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well? How is it so far? Thanks for reading! ^^ I appreciate it! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
~*~ solitarydragon96 


	3. The Meeting of the Two.......Again.

Twin Hearts  
  
by solitarydragon96  
  
Hope you enjoy! Please R+R! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Meeting of the Two.......Again.  
  
  
  
  
Wufei: "My what?!"  
  
Wu-Mei: "Hn. The 'Great Scholar' seems to have lost his memory. TWIN. T. W. I. N. A noun. A syllable pronounciation in 1 form...Do I need to explain this to you?.....brother?"  
  
Wufei: "YES, you do! I never HAD a sister! Much less a TWIN! You're dishonorably lying!"  
  
Wu-Mei: "I said, SHUT UP!" (not in a screechy, girly voice, but in a hard, firm, demanding tone that would make Wufei cringe)  
  
Wufei: *cringe* (see? what'd I tell ya? ^^)  
  
Duo: *turns to Heero* "I don't think I've ever seen Wufei getting degraded so easily by a woman before. Have you?" Duo was clearly enjoying this. *thinking* "That girl has quite some spunk....."  
  
Heero: "Hn." (That was Heero's "no" Hn.)  
  
Wu-Mei: *fingering katana* "You dare call me a liar?"  
  
Wufei: *silent* *thinking* "NO! She can't be my sister! Yet....that training technique....where DID she get it from?......"  
  
Wu-Mei: "Well? Answer me, dammit!"  
  
Wufei: "I don't answer needless questions asked by baka onnas like you!"  
  
Quatre: "You guys! You don't need to fight!"  
  
Wu-Mei: "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Quatre: "Nothing, especially peace, will ever be achieved by fighting!"  
  
Wufei: "Hmm. Peace isn't in my vocabulary, but as for fighting....." He took this chance to punch Wu-Mei in the jaw....hard.  
  
Wu-Mei: "DAMN YOU!" She kicked him back and both started another steam-heat battle.  
  
Quatre: --() "That's not helping......"  
  
Wufei and Wu-Mei: *start cursing and swearing in Chinese at each other* (Isn't that a pleasant scene?)  
  
Quatre: "I'm not wasting my breath on them two anymore. Doesn't anyone listen to me?"  
  
Duo: "Hmm? Whadja say, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre: "Arrgh! I need tea! Pronto!"  
  
Wu-Mei: "...Liu mang! (1)"  
  
Wufei: "Ben dan! (2) Ding lei gor fei! (3)"   
  
Duo: "What?"  
  
Heero: "Hn." (Heero's 'I don't know' Hn.)  
  
Trowa: *looking at the sparring two* "......." ///.-()  
  
Wufei: "KISAH!!!!!!!" He looked like he was aiming for Wu-Mei's shoulders, but he turned quickly and gave a very strong, unsuspecting blow at her head.  
  
Wu-Mei couldn't block the blow in time and she fell to the floor, unconcious.  
  
Wufei: "Hn. Women being stronger than men? Give me a break....."  
  
Quatre: "Wufei!!!!!! How could you????!!!!!!!" He went hysterical and ran over to Wu-Mei to check if she was ok (or to check whether she's NOT ok....). "How could you possibly hit a girl!!!"  
  
Wufei: "I'm strong enough to do so. Plus.....she asked for it." With that, he strolled out and hailed a taxi to take him back to his house.  
  
Duo: "That low-life bastard!......." He cursed, staring after Wufei.   
  
Duo ran over to where Quatre was.   
  
Duo: "Is she alright?"  
  
Quatre: "Yeah.....but she's going to have one hell of a headache when she wakes up. Here, help me get her in the car. She can rest over at my palace....I mean, place."  
  
Duo: "Sure, fine by me. Just give me a call when she's up, ok?"  
  
Quatre: "Sure, Duo."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Wu-Mei: "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She clutched her head so hard, it looked like she was trying to compress it into liquid.  
  
Quatre: "So, you finally woke up. How are you doing?"  
  
Wu-Mei: "Ahhhhhh!" She jumped as she heard Quatre's voice.   
  
He was sitting in a chair by her bed, smiling.  
  
Wu-Mei: "I feel FINE." She touched her head slightly and winced, though trying to smile at the same time.  
  
Quatre: "I-"  
  
Wu-Mei: "I know. You think I'm NOT fine.....I'm a woman.....I'm weak......that's what they ALL say......"  
  
Quatre: "I was going to say that I could get a cup of tea for you if you wanted."  
  
Wu-Mei: "Oh.......thank you." She looked away.  
  
Quatre: "What's wrong?"  
  
Wu-Mei: "Hmm? Oh, nothing! Nothing. I was just thinking, that's all."  
  
Quatre: "Oh, ok."  
  
Wu-Mei: "Where am I anyways?" She surveyed her surroundings.  
  
Quatre: "My place. Wufei knocked you unconcious and left abruptly. So I decided to take you in until you woke up."  
  
Wu-Mei: "Thanks a lot......most people wouldn't bother with a girl like me."   
  
Quatre sensed her far-away expression and decided to just go get the tea and leave her alone for a few minutes.  
  
Ding-dong!  
  
Quatre: "Oh, who could that be?"  
  
Quatre hurried to the front entrance and opened the door.  
  
Wufei: "Hello Quatre."  
  
Quatre: "Wufei! What are you doing here?"  
  
Wufei: "Remember? The report of the-"  
  
Quatre: "Oh, right! Hold on while I get it! You can come in if you'd like."  
  
Wufei: "Thanks."  
  
Wufei looked around the main entrance hall and sat down in a chair. His sharp ears suddenly picked up a SWISH SWISH sound.  
  
Wufei: "Hmm? What could that be?"   
  
He followed the sound and stopped outside the door. Suddenly, the sound stopped also. And the door opened. Wufei jumped back.  
  
Wu-Mei: "I knew it was you again." She said disdainfully. She took her katana that she had been practicing with and sheathed it.  
  
Wufei glared. He wasn't used to having people breaking his pride on his stealth skills.  
  
Wufei: *thinking* "How could she have known I was there? Maybe it's a twin thing.....no! she's NOT my twin......she just has exceptional hearing.......that's all....."  
  
Both glaring at each other, waiting for the other to break their concentration.  
  
Quatre: "Wufei! Wufei! Where are you? I have it!"  
  
Wufei: "Oh." He finally broke his concentration and Wu-Mei hooked her foot on his ankle and tripped him, making him fall on Quatre's diamond-polished, VERY hard marble floor.  
  
Wu-Mei: "NEVER let your concentration down."  
  
Wufei: *thinking* "Shit.......this hurts like hell!!!........." But he was determined not to show any pain......  
  
Wu-Mei: "Don't try to hide your pain, Wufei. That only makes it worse." She cringed slightly, remembering how often she does it herself.  
  
Wufei: "Damn you......."  
  
Wu-Mei: "I never thought I would say this, but we need to stop fighting for the moment. I need to talk to you."  
  
Wufei: "Why would I sit down and talk to an- (he was prepared to say baka, but he decided that wouldn't work, considering that Wu-Mei was feeling much better and in shape)-onna?"  
  
Wu-Mei: "I have a name! Use it!"  
  
Wufei: "What if I don't want to?"  
  
Wu-Mei: "I SAID, I don't want to fight right now. I need to talk to you!"  
  
Quatre: "There you are, Wufei! Oh! I see you met Wu-Mei again........" His voice trailed away as his smile slowly disappeared....."Oh no......"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well? How is it so far? Thanks for reading! ^^ I appreciate it! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
~*~ solitarydragon96  
  
  
Number notes!  
  
(1) = Liu mang : bastard  
  
(2) = Ben dan : stupid  
  
(3) = Ding lei gor fei: what you say when you wanna beat the living shit out of someone 


	4. The Past and the Truth

Twin Hearts and Minds  
  
by solitarydragon96  
  
Hope you enjoy! Please R+R! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Past and the Truth.  
  
  
  
  
Wu-Mei: "Inside. Now." She pointed inside the room she had been practicing in.  
  
Wufei: "Hn. I don't take orders from onnas. I told you!"  
  
Wu-Mei: "Go inside NOW. Or you'll wish the hell out of Nataku you had."  
  
Wufei: *glare*  
  
Wu-Mei: "I don't want to repeat myself...."  
  
Wufei: *glare*   
  
But Wufei went inside anyways.  
  
Quatre: *blinkblink*  
  
Wu-Mei: "If you could leave us alone for a while..."  
  
Quatre: "Oh! No problem at all. See you in a bit! If you need anything, use the speaker thing." He pointed at a green button on the wall inside the room.  
  
Wu-Mei: "I won't need anything, thank you." With that, she closed the door.  
  
Quatre: *thinking* "I don't THINK there were any breakable items in there....." *walks away*  
  
Inside the room.......  
  
Wu-Mei: "I know what you're thinking. So I'll just tell you my past to make it all clear."  
  
Wufei: *glare*  
  
Wu-Mei: "Stop glaring!"  
  
Wufei: *glare*  
  
Wu-Mei: "Oh....go to hell!"  
  
Wufei: *glare*  
  
Wu-Mei: *sigh* "As for the fighting techniques (yes, Wu-Mei could really read Wufei's mind), you were taught by Master Long.......but I was taught by Mistress Liang."  
  
Wufei: *choke cough* "You were taught by a mere ONNA?!"  
  
Wu-Mei: *glare* "You got a problem with that?"  
  
Wufei: *silent*  
  
Wu-Mei: "Niang (mother in Chinese) wouldn't let me go anywhere, so I had to sneak out every night to see Mistress Liang, the younger sister of Master Long, and beg for martial arts lessons until she finally gave in."  
  
Wufei: *silent*  
  
Wu-Mei: "Mistress Liang was taught martial arts along with Master Long when they were young, but she foreseen the destiny of the colony and decided to pass on her knowledge through a girl much like herself: me."  
  
Wufei: *still silent*  
  
Wu-Mei: "Jeez. I didn't know you were so anti-social. What fun. I have a twin brother who's anti-social..."  
  
Wufei: "Hn. Who said I was you're twin brother?"  
  
Wu-Mei: "Here. Let me show you something."  
  
Wu-Mei turned around and took out a small wooden case, lined with gold, and had her name carved on it. She turned back to Wufei and handed it to him.  
  
Wufei: "What's this?"  
  
Wu-Mei: "Open it."  
  
Wufei slowly opened the box and took out three objects: half a jade pendant, an elegant seal, and a sash. Wufei dropped the box and its contents onto the carpeted floor, staring with shock and surprise, his eyes wide and his hands gripping the edge of the table next to him.  
  
Wu-Mei picked up the objects and put them next to Wufei.  
  
Wu-Mei: "Look at them, Wufei."  
  
Wufei: "That-that jade pendant...it can't be!"   
  
Wufei withdrew a wrapped object from inside his Mao suit and took it out. It was the other half. Wu-Mei took that half and fit it together with hers. By some strange force or mysterious power, the crack between the halved disappeared and the pendant became whole once again. Wu-Mei stared in surprise and confusion, before shaking her head and wrapping it up in Wufei's cloth and handed it back to him.  
  
Wu-Mei: "Here. Take it."  
  
Wufei: "That still won't prove you're my twin sister. Or that I'm you're twin brother."  
  
Wu-Mei: "When I said look at them, Wufei, I meant for you to look at ALL of them."  
  
Wufei picked up the seal and looked at it. It was a beautiful gold-green color. It had the Long Clan dragon symbol carved on top and beneath was carved the Chang family symbol.  
  
Wu-Mei: "Before Niang passed away, she gave me this and instructed me to keep it until one day, I would meet you. Here."  
  
Wu-Mei quietly passed it over to Wufei and took out the last object herself.  
  
Wu-Mei: "See this sash? It has all the Long Clan generations on here." She skimmed a finger over the many Chinese symbols that were carefully and securely threaded into it.  
  
Wufei: "I see." He fingered his own sash which was fastened on his waist and kept hidden from his long Mao suit.  
  
Wu-Mei: "From oldest generation to the last generation." She pointed out Chang Wufei, Chang Wu-Mei, and Chang Ron Meiran.  
  
Wufei closed his eyes slowly. Now he knew who was that person who's name was right next to his on the sash. Now he finally believed her.  
  
Wu-Mei: "I'm so glad you believe me now." She sat next to him and gave him a hug.  
  
Wufei: "Uh..." It was a long long time ever since he recieved a hug before. He awkwardly returned it. Wu-Mei let go and smiled.  
  
Wu-Mei: *thinking* "I'm with my brother, at last."  
  
Wufei: *thinking* "I'm with my sister, at last."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well? How is it so far? Thanks for reading! ^^ I appreciate it! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
~*~ solitarydragon96 


	5. The Leaving

Twin Hearts and Minds  
  
by solitarydragon96  
  
Hope you enjoy! Please R+R! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Leaving  
  
  
  
  
Wu-Mei: "So, how we spend some quality time together?"  
  
Wufei: "No." He thought about the report......and his reputation. If he was seen around with a woman.......  
  
Wu-Mei: *looking crestfallen* "Well, why not?"  
  
Wufei: "I have business."  
  
Wu-Mei: "Oh...I understand."  
  
Wufei: *thinking* "Suuuure you understand.....you'd probably understand like an ant trying to understand how to swim on its own...."  
  
Wu-Mei: *mother of all glares*  
  
Wufei: "What??"  
  
Wu-Mei: "You seem to forget I can read your mind whenever I want."  
  
Wufei: *silence*  
  
Wu-Mei: "What kind of business?"  
  
Wufei: "None of yours."  
  
Wu-Mei: "YES, it is. What if you get hurt?"  
  
Wufei: "I won't." He got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Wu-Mei: *gazing after him with a pained-confused look on her face*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Wufei: "Thanks, Quatre." He took the report and tucked it inside his Mao suit.  
  
Quatre: "No problem at all. As long as you keep it with you and let no one else-"  
  
Wufei: "I know."  
  
Quatre: "Good. Well, you don't seem the type to forget easily.....anyways....."   
  
Wufei: *silence*  
  
Quatre: "So. How'd it go with Wu-Mei?"  
  
Wufei: *without thinking* "My twin sister?"  
  
Quatre: "She's actually your twin sister? That's wonderful!"  
  
Wufei: *thinking* "Not really...."  
  
Quatre: "Well, you're going to be real busy. So I'll let you go."  
  
Wufei: "Oh. By the way, you want me to bring Wu-Mei with me?"  
  
Quatre: "Unless you plan to tell her......no. I think it's best she stays here until your business is done." Wufei nodded and vroomed off on his motorcycle.  
  
Wu-Mei came down to the front entrance in time to see Wufei zoom off.  
  
Wu-Mei: "Where is he going?"  
  
Quatre: "Oh, just to do some business. That's all."   
  
Wu-Mei raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Quatre: *thinking* "Oh! Right. Now that Wufei's gone....and far away. I suppose it's safe to call Duo."  
  
Bring! Bring!  
  
Duo: "Shinigami's on the phone! So it means that I am home!"  
  
Quatre: "Okaaaaay....."  
  
Duo: "Oh! Hi Quat!"  
  
Quatre: "Yeah. Just to call to tell you that-"  
  
Duo: "She's awake?"  
  
Quatre: "Yeah."  
  
Duo: "I'll come over! See ya in a bit!"  
  
Quatre: "Ok. Bye!"  
  
Duo: "Shinigami's off the line! Shinigami's oh so fine!" *click*  
  
Quatre: --()  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ding dong!  
  
Quatre: "Oh. Must be Duo."  
  
*Quatre opens the door*  
  
Duo: "Shinigami's here to see, if Wu-Mei's headache is okee!"  
  
Quatre: O.o;;  
  
Duo: "Soooorry! I couldn't find anything else to rhyme!"  
  
Quatre: *sigh* "Come in."  
  
Duo: "Sure thing!"  
  
Quatre: "Want a cup of tea?"  
  
Duo: "Why not?"  
  
*Quatre walks over to kitchen (about 2 miles away on the other side of the house)*  
  
Duo: *looks around and walks upstairs*  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*still walking........*  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Suddenly, Duo stopped at a door where he heard a window open.  
  
Duo: *gasp* "Shimatta! Must be ANOTHER burgler trying to get in! Quat shouldn't have to worry. I'LL take care of this."  
  
(Then Quatre would REALLY have to worry.......)  
  
Duo threw open the door, grabbed the person who was halfway in the window, tossed the person to the ground, and held the person there.  
  
Duo: "Hold it RIGHT there!! You're not moving or I'll shoot you!"  
  
Wu-Mei: "BAKA AMERICAN!!!!!!"  
  
Duo: "Huh?"  
  
Wu-Mei: "It's me, you idiot."  
  
Duo: "Oh....hehe.....sorry!"  
  
Wu-Mei: "Not as sorry as you're gonna BE!"   
  
Duo: *backing away*  
  
Wu-Mei: "Your not telling Quatre ANYTHING. Got it?"  
  
Duo: "Okaay....what? You stole some of his stuff?"  
  
Wu-Mei: "NO! I can't STAY here....I have to go. Quatre can find out that I'm missing on his own."   
  
With that, she proceeded to sling her possessions over her shoulder and climb back out the window.  
  
Duo: "You can't go! Where are you going to go?"  
  
Wu-Mei: "I will not say."  
  
Duo: "Look here!" He grabbed her wrist. "We all care about you and you could get hurt!"  
  
Wu-Mei: *smirk* "I won't."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well? How is it so far? Thanks for reading! ^^ I appreciate it! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
~*~ solitarydragon96 


	6. The Path Not Taken

Twin Hearts and Minds  
  
by solitarydragon96  
  
Hope you enjoy! Please R+R! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Path Not Taken  
  
  
  
  
Duo: "But-but.....you can't just LEAVE!"  
  
Wu-Mei: *scoff* "And you're gonna stop me?"  
  
Duo: "Well-well....."  
  
Wu-Mei: "Well, you're not. Get lost."  
  
Duo: *sing-songy voice* "You can't make me!"  
  
Wu-Mei: "You're right. I can't make you leave. And you can't make me stay. You just don't want me to go, cuz Wufei will kill you for letting such a thing happen. He blames you for everything. Am I not right?"   
  
At that time, Wu-Mei was reading Wufei's mind. (Wufei: There's no more coffee! Duo!!!!!! Arrggh! Baka drank it all, I bet.....)  
  
Duo: *opens mouth and closes it*  
  
Wu-Mei: "Good. Now that we're one big happy family, I'll go now."   
  
Wu-Mei proceeded to climb out the window and go from brick to brick until she was 10 feet from the ground, then leapt down skillfully and ran away.  
  
Duo: "Goodbye....."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*12 seconds later*  
  
Duo: "She said not to tell Quatre......but she never said not to tell Wufei.....no. He'll kill her....."  
  
Duo decided to go after Wu-Mei himself. After all, she never said he couldn't follow her.   
  
Duo: "Oh wait.....yeah she did......" He remembered the last time at the mall when he followed her around.  
  
Duo: "Hehe.....but she never said I couldn't stalk her......not follow."  
  
With that, he easily whipped out of house without making a sound and went in the direction Wu-Mei went. Then, it started raining.  
  
Wu-Mei (who slowed down to a walk): "Argh! I lost my hair tie...just great. My hair's all over my face...huh? Errg...Damn! It's raining.*sigh* Might as well head in the direction of- (she looked up at a sign) - Kinjo."  
  
Duo stealthly ran up and watched her study the sign and furiously wipe the hair out of her face. She was too busy to notice Duo.  
  
Duo: "You'll never make it to the city. It's too far away."  
  
Wu-Mei: "Huh? Argggghhh!!!!!! It's you again! Can you NOT follow me around?! I can survive on my own, thank you! I don't need a babysitter!"  
  
Duo: "Who said I was your babysitter? For just you, I'd charge triple the amount! But I'm not."  
  
Wu-Mei: "Good. You can go back from where you came from."  
  
Duo: "You know...you look really pretty with your hair down."  
  
Wu-Mei: "Shut up! I don't need your comments."  
  
Duo stepped forward and tilted her chin up.  
  
Wu-Mei: "What the-?"  
  
Duo just smiled and kissed her. Wu-Mei looked confused, then angry.  
  
Wu-Mei: "What did you do that for?! If you think that's gonna make me go back, it's not working."  
  
Duo: "I know. I just wanted to let you know I liked you. That's all. I'll go back from where I came from." He turned around and walked back to Quatre's mansion.  
  
Wu-Mei: "Hn...."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Quatre: "Duo, here's your- huh? Why are you all wet?"  
  
Duo: "Oh, I was taking a walk outside and it rained."  
  
Quatre: *looks out the window* "You're right. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower before you catch a cold, ne?"  
  
Duo: "Sure. Thanks."  
  
Quatre: "You sure seem down. What's wrong?"  
  
Duo: "Nothing. I just like it better with the sun out. I don't like the rain much."  
  
Quatre: "Oh." But he could tell that SOMETHING was wrong.  
  
Quatre: "Hmm. Wonder where Wu-Mei is." He quickly took out a security palm pilot thingy and checked every single room...except the bathrooms and bedrooms. He didn't install any cameras there.....for obvious reasons.  
  
Quatre: "Oh. She must have stayed in the bedroom or went to the bathroom. But then...Duo wouldn't be there. Well...I should THINK not...." Quatre shuddered at the thought.   
  
Quatre: "Wu-Mei?" He stuck his head inside the bedroom she was last in. But she wasn't there. Then, Quatre saw the open window and a hairclip by the window lock.  
  
Quatre: "Oh my god. She's gone!" He ran over to the bathroom in which Duo was in and he pounded on the door.   
  
Quatre: "Duo!! She's gone! Get outta there! We gotta go find her before she gets hurt!"  
  
Duo (trying his best to sound surprised...but it's not working): "She's gone? Oh no."  
  
Quatre: "Duo? Aren't you- wait. You knew about this?"  
  
Duo: *thinking* "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. Shit. Why did I have to take up that motto?"  
  
Duo: "Yes, I did."  
  
Quatre: "And you LET her?!"  
  
Duo: "Yes."  
  
Quatre: "Arrgh!"  
  
Duo: "What? She can survive on her own! Don't think of her as a helpless girl. Think of her as a.....a.....a.....(he didn't want to say guy....)....a feminized Wufei."  
  
Quatre: --()  
  
Duo: "She has her rights too. She can survive. She's got the strength, the will, the spirit, and God to help us watch over her."  
  
Quatre: "You're scaring me."  
  
Duo: "What?"  
  
Quatre: "You're starting to sound like a...a...well...where's the other Duo?"  
  
Duo: "Sleeping.....and eating......and eating........and drinking.......and eating........and eating.........and sleeping.........and-"  
  
Quatre: "You can stop now."  
  
Duo: "Right."  
  
Quatre: "Well, I guess we could let her go. Go call Wufei and explain to him what you explained to me."  
  
Duo: "Hn. As if he'll listen...."  
  
Quatre: "If it's about another one of those "hot babes", he won't. But if it's about his sister, yes, he will."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well? How is it so far? Thanks for reading! ^^ I appreciate it! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
~*~ solitarydragon96 


	7. The Mission

Twin Hearts and Minds  
  
by solitarydragon96  
  
Hope you enjoy! Please R+R! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Mission  
  
  
  
  
Duo: (pacing up and down): "What am I gonna tell Wufei?...What am I going to tell him?...'Hello, Wufei. You're sister ran away. That should be ok, right?'...no...'Hello, Wufei. Your sister is out in the middle of a road, walking 22 miles to a city in the rain. But she said she can take care of herself. ok? ok.'...errg! That doesn't work either....dammit!..."  
  
Quatre: (clutching a tea cup in his hands as if he were going to choke it to death): "You know...it's not too late to get my car and go pick her up."  
  
Duo: "That's a no-no. She'll most likely think we're harming her than helping her."  
  
Quatre: "Did you call Wufei yet?"  
  
Duo: "I'm working on it."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Wu-Mei: *gaspgasp* "Whew! I made it to the city! But I'm all muddy and drenched...ugh...."   
  
Wu-Mei headed towards a fancy looking hotel and walked in. The doorman winced as Wu-Mei dripped mud all over the front carpet. But as she presented him with a wad of bills, he brightened and called for service to help "this fine young lady". Wu-Mei glared. She hated being called a lady. She wasn't born to be one and she will never be one. With the help of her money, she acquired a fine-looking room with a computer, tv, small kitchen (at least she could cook), a big bed, bathroom, and a large closet.  
  
Wu-Mei: "This isn't bad. I'll just stay here until I need to leave." As she was about to take her clothes off to shower, her hand touched her heart. Then she heard a voice....Wufei's?  
  
Wu-Mei sank down onto the bed, keeping her hand over her heart.   
  
Wu-Mei: *rushing over to the computer and checking her laptop files* "Apparantly, he didn't consider me an equal pilot. Well! We'll see about that."   
  
As she was hacking into Wufei's files and transferring the data, she was thinking: ' Damn him! I wish he'd go to hell and back! Wait, I take that back. I wish he'd go to hell...and stay there! There. Much better.' Wu-Mei glanced at the date. September 5th.   
  
Wu-Mei: "No problem at all...." She switched the date to September 7th. "There. Now all the pilots will appear on the wrong date. They can fix that problem out on their own. I'LL go fight."  
  
Wu-Mei glanced at the clock on the corner of the laptop. Today was the 4th. She'll have plenty of time to prepare. Wu-Mei printed out the information and shut down the laptop. She really needed to rest.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*morning*  
  
Wu-Mei: *yawn* "Hmm. What time is it?.....5 am? Good."   
  
She picked up the page she printed last nite and peered down at it.   
  
Wu-Mei: *thinking* "The military base they would be heading to is the.....Terring Base. Ok. Transportation should be covered." She took a glance out the window at a nearby airport.  
  
She got up and stretched, heading for the shower. She paused and looked down at her hands.   
  
Wu-Mei: *thinking* "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try again....would it?"   
  
She put her hand over her heart.   
  
Nothing.  
  
Wu-Mei: *thinking* "Oh...right. He's probably still sleeping."  
  
After her shower, she decided to head for a nearby forest for her daily martial arts practice. Surrounded by nature would make her feel more relaxed.  
  
Wu-Mei: "Now, what do I wear?....."   
  
Wu-Mei didn't exactly bring a ton of clothes, but , as a girl, she still likes to choose what she wants to wear for days like this.   
  
Wu-Mei: "Ehhh.....oh, I'll just wear this one." It was a white tank top and very short khaki shorts. Both were loose, so if Wu-Mei took a....a wrong turn, it would reveal.....stuff. But, as they were loose, it would enable her to move around more freely. So, after contemplating about both of this, she chose them anyways. She was in a deep forest. Who was gonna see her?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Quatre: "Duo. Did. You. Make. The. Call. Yet?!!?!"  
  
Duo: "I told you already. No!"  
  
Quatre: "Why not?!"  
  
Duo: "Jeez! Chill, Quatre. The girl's not dead. She's not dying..."  
  
Quatre: "And she's not here!"  
  
Duo: "True. But she's FINE. F. I. N. E. Why would Wufei need to worry? After all, we have that mission to focus on."  
  
Quatre: " *sigh* You're right."  
  
Duo: "I'm always right."  
  
Quatre scoffed.  
  
Quatre: "Well, I can't help feeling.....you know.....cautious and stuff. Why don't you go down there and check to see if she's ok. Please?"  
  
Duo: "Fine......fine......why is it always me? Huh?"  
  
Quatre: "Because."  
  
Duo: "Because what?"  
  
Quatre: "Just because."  
  
Duo: "Just because what?"  
  
Quatre: "Just because you won't shut up!!! Go!"  
  
Duo: "Okay....okay......I'm going. Bye bye!"  
  
Quatre heard the wheels of Duo's 4-Runner squeal and zoom down the road.  
  
Quatre: *sigh*   
  
He turned on his laptop and heard a small voice "You've got an important message. Not a chainletter, not a plea for money, not a stupid newsletter, not a virus, not a-"  
  
Quatre: "Oh, shut up."   
  
He pressed enter and read the the information that was sent to all the pilots.   
  
Quatre: "Terring Base......September 7th.......ok. Should be alright. I can't wait to see Sandrock again..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well? How is it so far? Thanks for reading! ^^ I appreciate it! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
~*~ solitarydragon96 


	8. The Unexpected

Twin Hearts and Minds  
  
by solitarydragon96  
  
Hope you enjoy! Please R+R! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Unexpected  
  
  
  
  
Wu-Mei: "One.......two.........three......."   
  
Wu-Mei was practicing with her katana, slashing at invisible objects.  
  
BOP!   
  
An acorn bounced off of Mei's (lets just call her that for now) head and she looked up, scowling. A little squirrel was chuckling, apparantly pleased with itself.  
  
Mei: "I'll show you, you insolent little bastard....." She swung her katana at the branch and watched the stunned squirrel drop and hit the ground, scampering away.  
  
Duo: "It's not nice to mutilate trees you know." He was leaning against a tree behind Mei.   
  
Mei: "WTF???? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE???" She burned red and tried to cross her arms to hide her not-wearing-a-bra-ness...but her katana was in the way and there was no way she was going to put it down right in front of the American idiot.  
  
Duo: "Checking up on you."   
  
Mei: "Checking up???? What am I? A dog in a kennel????" She spat, thinking furiously of the way she was treated when she was young. She made sure she wasn't going to be treated like that again.  
  
Duo: "Whoa.....what are you getting so mad about anyways?" Mei blinked angrily, then a brilliant idea came into her head.  
  
Mei: "I don't know......I'm sorry.......I just........I don't know........" Her head hung as she feigned a sad sigh.  
  
Duo: "That's ok. Where are you staying?"  
  
Mei: "At the white hotel that a way." She motioned towards the front of the forest. Duo was peering at her concernedly.  
  
Duo: "Do you need anything?"  
  
Mei: "No......not really........." Something caught her eye immediately. "What's that?" Though she already knew.  
  
Duo: "What?" He said hastily pulling down his sleeve so that his Deathscythe tattoo vanished from sight.  
  
Mei: "*thinking* So he's a gundam pilot.......no wonder........perfect.........just so perfect........*stops thinking* Duo? Would you mind going? I need to take a shower. You can come any time after that."  
  
Duo: "*thinking* Since when was she so.......well.........nice? Something's not right........" But he overlooked it and nodded, heading back to his car.  
  
As soon as he drove away, Mei dashed back to her hotel as quick as she could and plunked herself in front of the computer.  
  
Mei: "Search American gundam pilot............oh........Duo Maxwell, is it?..............Gundam Deathscythe.......yeah yeah yeah........" She spent the next few hours trying to hack into Duo's account......"Got it!" She breathed with relief and figured out soon where he hid Deathscythe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo: "I'm baaaaaaack!"  
  
Quatre: "Hey Duo! How is she?"  
  
Duo: "Oh yeah that. She fell off a cliff and is in the hospital right now with severe injuries."  
  
Quatre: "Wha-wha-wha.......?" He was pale and shocked.  
  
Duo: "Just kiddin Quat! Just kiddin!"  
  
Quatre: "I swear to Allah I will kill........."  
  
Beep!  
  
A "You got mail!" message popped up on Quatre's laptop.  
  
Quatre: "Errrg! What is it this time??" He shouted at his laptop. His face turned from red to white faster than you could say "gundam".  
  
Duo: "What is it Quat?"  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!  
  
^^ I'm evil. But i'm working on it. Come back and see it when I'm done! 


End file.
